Dianks
|FirstApp=Episode of Bardock Saga (SSJJ) |Race=1/4 Saiyan 1/4 Human 1/4 Frieza's Race 1/4 Stick Figure |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address= |Allegiance= |FamConnect= Dial (Fusee) Future Trunks (Fusee) Future Vegeta (Half-Father) Future Bulma (Half-Mother) Future Mai (Love interest of Future Trunks) }} Ditrunks is the EX-Fusion of Dial and Future Trunks. Overview Appearance As a fusion; his appearance is a mixture of Dial's and Future Trunks'. He wears Future Trunks time patrol outfit, and Dial's Ultimate Sorcerer God Evolution. His crown-like head becomes Blue, and is slightly shorter. He has two long fringes similar to Trunks' running down his face. His boots are similar Dial's but are brown similar to Trunks' boot, and his bio-gloves become the same colour as Trunks' gloves. The bio-armour on his arms resemble the sleeves of Trunks' trench coat, but with a silvery grey-white metallic colour, and retains spots on his shoulders of his bio-armour's shoulder guards, and centre gem of his chest. He has Trunks' skin tone, and texture on his face and hands. The downward-like guards on Dial's Bio-Armour are reshaped to resemble the lower half of Trunks' Trench Coat, and has Trunks' belt around his waist, and he also has Trunks' pants, but they are a silvery grey-white metallic colour. He also has Future Trunks' Sword strapped to his back, green sclera, and has Trunks' eyes. And has the Metamo-Ring on his tail. Power Dianks is his first appearance has the combined power of both Future Trunks' and Dial's Perfected Super Saiyan Blue and Ultimate Sorcerer God Evolution forms respectively however upon taking on his Super Saiyan Blue Power-Up/Super Emerald God Hybrid Form - he becomes the strongest EX-Fusion. Techniques *Ki Manipulation and Sensory **Flight - The ability to fly with ki **Ki Blasts - The most basic form of ki **Ki Sense - The ability to sense ki **Godly Ki - God-level ki most basic amongst Gods **Godly Ki Sense - The ability to sense Godly ki *Burning Attack - One of Future Trunks' signature techniques **Final Burning Attack - A Combination of Final Flash, and Burning Attack. He first uses the stance of Final Flash before using the rapid hand movements of Burning Attack in order to fire a large energy sphere surround by yellow electricity. ***Burning Nova Strike - After firing the energy sphere - Dianks flies into and uses it as energy shield to attack his enemy similar to Frieza's Nova Strike - after colliding with the enemy - Dianks uses instant transmission to exit the energy sphere before it explodes. ***Quick Burn - A combination of Instant Transmission and Final Burning Attack. Dianks first uses Instant Transmission before firing his energy sphere as he repeats the technique six times firing multiple Final Burning Attacks at once. *Final Flash - A signature technique used by Dial and Future Trunks **Final Burning Attack *Galick Gun - A signature technique used by Dial and Future Trunks **Super Galick Gun - A stronger variation of Galick Gun *Buster Cannon - A signature technique used by Dial and Future Trunks **Super Buster Cannon - A stronger variation of Buster Cannon *Masenko - A technique used by Future Trunks. *Death Beam - A technique used by Dial. *Supernova - A Technique used by Dial. *Special Beam Cannon - A technique mimicked by Dial **Special Buster Cannon - A Combination of Special Beam Cannon, and Buster Cannon. He touches his index and middle finger against his head, and channels energy into his hand, and they opposite hand back down his side, and places his hand from his forehead to his side where he creates two energy spheres. He launches the attack similar to the Buster Cannon with an orange beam coiling around the first beam. This is his signature attack. **Super Special Buster Cannon - A stronger version of the Special Buster Cannon. *Ultra Sword Finish - Dianks uses the hilt of his sword to knock away his opponent before slashing at his opponent, and finishes with channelling his energy through the sword and slash the opponent across the chest. *Tail Attack *Burning Strike - A rush attack used by Future Trunks. *Instant Transmission Forms Perfected Super Saiyan Blue-Ultimate Sorcerer God Evolution Dianks first initial form is a combination of Perfected Super Saiyan Blue and Dial's Ultimate Sorcerer God Evolution form. Emerald Dianks Trying his fight with Mechikabura - he was able to access the Emerald form. His strands of hair and gem spots become red while his bio-armour/clothing becomes Emerald green. His sclera become white again while his aura retains the glittering effect of Super Saiyan Blue. His hands and face become purple while Whis' symbol becomes blue with the Time Patrol logo appearing on his left arm. He is able to wound Mechikabura in this form. Super Saiyan Blue Power-Up/Super Emerald God Form Hybrid After being overpowered by Mechikabura at full power; Dianks transforms into combination of the Super Emerald God form and Super Saiyan Blue Powered-Up. In this form; the gem on his head backs blue while his muscle mass slightly increase and gains a yellow glow. Dianks has a Hybrid form as a result of EX-Fusions, and it is the only known form that he uses during the 2nd Timespace Tournament. His power far exceeds Beerus' power, and even Cell-X's power. Battles *Dianks (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue-Ultimate Sorcerer God Evolution/Emerald Dianks) vs. Mechikabura (Dark King Offensive Mode/Dark King Defensive Mode/Dark King) Category:Fusions Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Frieza's Race Category:Stick Figures Category:Humans Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters with Tails Category:Characters who can fly Category:Time Patrol Category:Aliens Category:EX-Fusions Category:Hybrids